Odd Della Robbia
'''Odd Della Robbia '''is a protagonist and member of the Lyoko Warriors from the French animated television series Code Lyoko. Overview Personality Odd is, above all, a very special character, remarkably casual, bringing to the series his own bits of craziness. He clearly shows his complete nonchalance thanks to his look, which is a reflection of his personality. Always dressed in rose or purple, his blond hair always tinted in the front with a blaze of color and combed to a point (thanks to a ton of gel to hold it in place), and his individualistic clothes clearly indicate the cheery and mischievous person who resides within. Always in good humor whatever the circumstances, always in search of a new bit to play for his audience, or a good joke to use, combined with his small stature (somewhat relieved by his hairstyle) only makes him more remarkable. Of a nature not always very sensitive, he can sometimes become abrasive and hurtful to others, especially in the case of his enemy Sissi who is often the target of his jokes, and thereby his barbs. Very eccentric, he always surprises his friends with his novel attitudes and his sensitive side, which often astonishes them, but sometimes unnerves them too. Odd didn't always have spiked up hair. In X.A.N.A Awakens, before his adventures in Lyoko, he is introduced with his hair as flat and short and no purple spot. Aged 13, and in the same eigth grade class with his friends, he does not partic:-) ularly shine with any extreme maturity, often behaving childishly. Life does not seem to him any more than a simple game, which also explains his scholastic difficulties. Producing always the appropriate behavior, whether in everyday life or in class, is difficult for him to do, especially while amusing himself at the same time. Happily for him, he can count on his friends to keep him on a level course. Education The only school classes that he bothers to pay attention to are the artistic subjects, in which he particularly excels. Having himself been born into a family of world-renowned artists, it is only natural that he would have inherited from his parents the curiosity and awareness that for him are so characteristic, aided also by his parent-child relationships which were excellent in every way. Odd is a little interested in everything, such as fashion, painting, and certain sports activities like juggling and even acrobatics (which serve as training for his expeditions on Lyoko). He seems to have a special interest in music, which shows up in a number of episodes. Without categorizing, he likes nearly all genres, but prefers rock music, which he considers a veritable cult and performs with the others on bass and guitar. Relationships Socially, one can say that he gets along well with everybody, his happy personality allowing him to gain a lot of esteem and affection. His "trendy" look particularly inspires the admiration of little Milly and Tamiya, who consider him somewhat like a handy big brother to whom they can come for advice. Meanwhile, despite his personality, he seems intimidated by girls, and Naomi (in "Seeing is Believing ") and Samantha (in "Rock Bottom? ") are practically the only ones in whom he seems to be strongly romantically interested. As another characteristic, Odd is the joyful owner of Kiwi , a small dog of undetermined breed, and of strange appearance. Kiwi is not extremely bright—a slow wit made to take risks for his master who even smuggles him into the airport where animals are forbidden. Nevertheless, he becomes of great use to the group, sometimes even saving their lives, as in the episode "Satellite ". Fighting on Lyoko When he is transferred to Lyoko, Odd is virtualized in a form similar enough to his real appearance, except for the addition of claws and a tail, making him resemble rather a "cat-man". In this environment, he displays an extreme agility which permits him easily to sidestep attacks and making him a serious adversary for the minions of X.A.N.A. Also, he is capable of projecting a dozen arrows from his gauntlet at the arch of his hand, making him particularly dangerous to his adversaries, but only until his supply of projectiles is exhausted, in which case he becomes very vulnerable and has no choice but in avoidance or flight. His fighting tactics are not highly developed, but instinctive. Following a logic all his own, it is not unusual for him to be the first to fall into the traps arranged by X.A.N.A, much to the consternation of Yumi, who has to go to a lot of trouble to extract him. Odd particularly excels when acting to create a diversion (the well-known "peekaboo, here I am!"), to attract the attention of the monsters and permit his friends to slip by. Nevertheless, this risky tactic has its limits and Odd, despite his agility and trickiness, is often the first to be devirtualized. His friends distrust the crazy ideas that he comes up with, often doing the complete opposite of what he proposes, despite his instinctive character. Concerning powers that he might have, he seems sensitive to the "thoughts" of the super-computer, which allows him to anticipate what is about to happen in excellent "flashes of intuition" that occur to him at the right moment, helping his friends out of inextricable situations. Evolution In Code Lyoko Evolution, Odd has been given a new outfit: the ears on top of his head have been removed, and so has Kiwi on his outfit. The original purple stripes on his arms have become yellow ones. Also, Odd gains a new Laser Arrow launcher. Like Ulrich and Yumi, Odd gains ability to de-activate towers as long as he has source codes. In first episodes he holds grudge against William after he got locked up into an utility room and William didnt help him. He is more friendly towards him after he is allowed to rejoin the team. Trivia *A lot of people believe that, despite the fact that Odd's parents are artists, Odd's father is a combat general in the French army or perhaps former. This can be hinted at when he says "About face" in several episodes, but this is most evident in the episode ''Marabounta, when he takes command of XANA's monsters in the destruction of the Marabounta. **Coincidentally, Odd's voice actor, Matthew Geczy, is from just such a family of military men and artists - he is the son of a retired US Army Colonel, George Geczy II. Matt's brother, George Geczy III, is a Lieutenant Colonel who recently served with distinction as a battalion commander in the war in Iraq. Their mother and George II's wife, Evangeline Geczy, is an abstract painter, like Odd's mother. *In A Fine Mess, it is discovered that Odd has something "gross" inside of his shoes. Ulrich mentions that it's "more powerful than a Laser Arrow", and Yumi discovers this first hand in the same episode when she temporarily lives in Odd's body; Odd's feet stink. **Thankfully, Yolanda gave him a creme to help, but it smells just as bad or worse than as his feet. *He is the creator and singer of the song Break Break Break Dance. *In XANA's Kiss, Odd claimed to have dated every girl in the eighth grade except Aelita and Sissi. He has (surprisingly or perhaps not-so) made more attempts at the latter, however, resulting in more jealousy from Herb. *Odd's favorite monsters are Bloks, as quoted by him in The Girl of the Dreams, and he has no trouble destroying them. His least favorite monsters are Creepers which he also mocks all the time while visiting sector 5. *In XANA Awakens, it is revealed that Odd wore his hair down at first, but he started to wear his hair in its current style after going to Lyoko for the first time. (He called it the "Lyoko style".) *Odd's mobile is a silver, telephone style cellphone. *In Dog Day Afternoon (after Odd had fused himself with Kiwi), Odd claimed he was growing a tail. *Odd started the nickname of Einstein, which he typically calls Jeremie, as the other group members have on occasion. *Where nicknames are concerned, it is almost always Odd that comes up with the names for the monsters. *The Transporter that takes the group to Sector 5 gives Odd travel sickness. He states this specifically in ''A Fine Mess'', expressing relief at not being in his own body, whereas Yumi in Odd's body felt like throwing up. *In XANA Awakens ''Odd finds it unfair that he's the only one that "looks like a nitwit" on Lyoko, although it no longer seems to bother him. *In ''Cousins Once Removed, it is revealed that Odd styles his outfits (or possibly only his second outfit) based on the game "Kung-Fu Commando". Though, solely on the first 7 levels; according to Patrick, the outfits get more tame at level 8. *Odd is one of the most talented acrobats besides Yumi when it comes to fighting, both on Lyoko and in the real world. *Odd's Lyoko outfit has a design on its chest that seems to resemble his dog Kiwi. In Season 4, another design of Kiwi appears on his shoulder plate. However, when he is in the real world shutting down supercomputers that house X.A.N.A's replicas, the design that is on his chest is gone but the one on his shoulder is still there. *Odd is the first character to kiss a girl. *It is revealed in season one that Odd knows how to pick locks. *Of all the warriors, Odd is the only one that suffers (stomache wise) from travelling to Sector 5 in the Transport Beam. *Besides Aelita, Odd is the only character to be virtualized in all first episodes of the 5 seasons. *In the french version of Code Lyoko, he was voiced by Raphaëlle Bruneau. *Out of the original 5 Lyoko Warriors, Odd is the only one with a male voice actor in the English version. Gallery Real Life (Seasons 1-4) Ulrich's not coming.png Odd and the candy.png Odd_sports.jpg Odd_0081.jpg Odd_1103.jpg 2011-10-03 2100.png 7 yes, herb's acting was that bad.png 6 odd rocks out to shakespeare.png 3 skillful dance moves right there.png Odd 30.JPG|Odd with his hair as flat and short Odd 31.jpg|Odd in his swim suit. tumblr_m3misonsH81qbotu4o1_500.jpg Tumblr lyuabglgyL1qlvb12o1 500.png Tumblr lyudiaIYrk1qlvb12o1 500.png Tumblr m1ilc5b1nx1qlvb12o1 500.png tumblr_lvr6okGCX71qfh7oz.png tumblr_lvr7unhQ8L1qfh7oz.png tumblr_lvr8wra30H1qfh7oz.png tumblr_lvr84ee4Nf1qfh7oz.png tumblr_lvra0uqUAF1qfh7oz.png tumblr_lvrawadZjx1qfh7oz.png tumblr_m5area7f661ro7jmio2_500.jpg Odd in Season 4.jpg Odd della robia-char.jpg Odd is a genius.png Odd new.jpg Odd clip image025.jpg 5 odd the lock picker.png Odd 0700.jpg Odd 1039.jpg Odd 1092.jpg Odd 1150.jpg 6 guilty odd.png Odd & Jeremie.png Seeing Is Believing Odd recruits.gif Aelita odd.gif 5 odd and jeremie fight back.png Tumblr m2wb4x9gqo1qlvb12o1 500.png Odd and Team Lyoko.png Odd and Aelita.png Odd4.png Tumblr m3misonsH81qbotu4o1 500.jpg Tumblr ly24ztQQz31rnd5meo1 500.jpg Tumblr lyuda4VTfz1qlvb12o1 500.png Tumblr m2w9r8BQvd1qlvb12o1 500.png Tumblr m4aqhhdvRB1qjkxipo1 500.gif Oddisodd.jpg Odd vs cloneXANA.jpg Dont be Odd.jpeg|Odd about to take of his pants Ulirch Odd amazed.png Kiwi 2 2.png Real Life (Evolution) Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-19-41.png|Ulrich and Odd in Evolution Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-21-48.png|Odd being weakened by the Jim spectre in Evolution Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-18-01.png Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-16-55.png|Odd after devirtualization in Evolution IMG 20130107 212647.JPG IMG 20130107 212527.JPG IMG 20130107 212422.JPG tumblr_mf6uprn2Y01qzs66eo5_r2_250.gif tumblr_mgw5a5e6Jh1qcbv12o4_250.png Tumblr mgxjhkl2pK1rk5h46o7 250.jpg Tumblr mhm1pjh1Fx1qcbv12o4 500.png Tumblr mhiax0BNft1rrnxnxo2 250.png CLE Gym Class odd.png CLE Chat.png CLE The Stalker Bunch.png Group.png Rivalry4 Rivalry2 Forgiveness.jpg Odd and Sissi.jpg 264821 231616863638180 1513402836 n-1-.jpg Rivalite 108-1-.jpg Warrior Awakens 27.jpg Lyoko (Season 1) Odd ID Card.jpg|odds old id card OdD LWERS.jpg Odd_0615.jpg 146px-9_revision.png|Odd vs. Ulrich in Amnesia tumblr_m0ec08JETR1qjtcmlo6_1280.png tumblr_m0ec08JETR1qjtcmlo9_1280.png Odd.jpg Teddygozilla Odd v. Megatank.gif Odd 0615.jpg Lyoko (Season 2) 14.jpg Odd_0100.jpg Tumblr lwukd5taQG1r7wla3o1 500.jpg Tumblr lwuks2FiDs1r7wla3o1 500.jpg tumblr_ly7p5tkowA1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_lyql4rUFXZ1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_lzai79nxU01qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_m0ec08JETR1qjtcmlo3_1280.png tumblr_m5hgk7Y0dM1r7qs82o1_500.png tumblr_lyvnhyx2qu1qlvb12o1_500.png Odd_4756.png Lyoko (Season 3) 044.jpg Droit au coeur 342.jpg tumblr_lzjqytjLhM1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_m0ec08JETR1qjtcmlo4_400.png Ulrich and The Group.png Odde.png Effects of a Manta double blast.png Ulrich and Odd get Hit.png Yumi 1034.png Yumi 1033.png Lyoko (Season 4) FileOdd -4(2).jpg Odd9.JPG Odd_1053.jpg Odd_1085.jpg tumblr_lyy8r2NahT1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_lzlsgaY9q81qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_m1ilgf2zxR1qlvb12o1_500.png tumblr_lzxbmwYKSB1qlvb12o3_500.png tumblr_lvr92dmJHS1qfh7oz.png tumblr_m0ec08JETR1qjtcmlo1_400.png tumblr_m0ec08JETR1qjtcmlo2_1280.png tumblr_m0ec08JETR1qjtcmlo5_1280.png Oddellarobbia.png Oddella.png Aelita Hopper 02-1-.gif Odd New Card.jpg Odd6.png|Odd in the Code Lyoko comics. 53.jpg Dc.png Cddc.png 16.Barrera amarillento del Campo de Energia.png Warriors.jpg 22.La Creatividad en la tierra.png Lyoko (Evolution) Odd.PNG Odd 2.PNG Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000009133.jpg 1349977948 401.png 1347227868 593.jpg Virtualization.png Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-16-35.png|Odd being devirtualized in Evolution IMG 20130107 213405.JPG IMG 20130107 213327.JPG IMG 20130107 213012.JPG IMG 20130107 212945.JPG tumblr_mcaykznwXc1rjztouo1_500.png Tumblr mgw1cbFDEx1qcbv12o1 400.gif Tumblr mgw1cbFDEx1qcbv12o2 400.gif 408372_10151353198372141_817957046_n.jpg Mme Einstein Looking at Megapod.jpg tumblr_mgvey5psnL1rx5m4mo1_500.png tumblr_mfyurevZBJ1s206x3o1_500.png Odd glove virtualization.png Odd_5084.png U can clearly see William being a bitch.png Girls screaming.png Why guys like girls that can do cool things.png Odd 6790.png Odd 6791.png Odd 6792.png InsidetheMegaPod.PNG 27..png Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000055533.jpg Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000010066.jpg Trailer29.PNG Megapod in Cortex.mp4 000009333.jpg Einstein3 Tower success.jpg Bros.jpg Warrior Awakens 25.jpg Warrior Awakens 24.jpg Warrior Awakens 10.jpg Warrior Awakens 8.jpg Mmeeinstein 352-1-.jpg Foolxana42 Foolxana39 Foolxana38 Foolxana37 Odd fall 0465.jpg Others 9 virtual envelope damaged.png Cl3 800 600.jpg Odd 33.jpg Odd valentine.jpg Odd -4(2)-1-.jpg Odd -4(1)-1-.jpg Odd 2-1-.jpg Odd clip image003-1-.jpg Odd-1(1)-1-.jpg images (2)fitguyutr.jpg Odd-Wallpaper.jpg Odd Lyoko Form.jpg 559px-Odd's arrows.png tumblr_lrulqffC7l1r3z27uo12_r1_500.jpg 4694721 orig.jpg gulliver.png Gobelins_21.jpg|An art of Odd. Tumblr lyvnhyx2qu1qlvb12o1 500.png Odd Tricks.jpg es:Odd Della Robbia fr:Odd Della Robbia Della Robbia, Odd Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Game Category:Playable character in game Category:Code lyoko:Quest for infinity Category:Lyoko Powers Category:Odd